A Match Made In Heaven
by Fred's Hermione
Summary: When a marriage law is passed an unlikely pair are matched together can they over come their differences to work together and face the world, and protect it from a new evil. With Voldemort Dead a new evil rises and you'll never guess who it is. This is my first story so I hope you like it.
1. The Letter

**A Match Made In Heaven?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling I only own the plot to this story.

 **Chapter 1 The Letter**

It's been a year since the Final Battle ended, and we lost a lot of people that night. We lost Severus Snape, Tonks, Remus, Colin, and Lavender, we almost lost Fred that night but we got lucky that we found him when we did or we would have lost him like the others. I had been sent out with George Weasley to go find survivors and help them, as we walked through the rubble that used to be Hogwarts we heard a noise that sounded like a cry of pain, we immediately ran to find the person and we found Fred buried under a pile of rubble which used to be a stone wall. When we got to him we immediately started trying to free him from the stone.

" _Fred are you okay?_ " George asked as he started pulling stones off him by hand.

" _I'll be fine once ya'll get this rubble off me_ " Fred said as he turned his head to look at him,

" _Don't worry Fred we'll get you out of there in a few minutes"_ George said as he and Hermione continued to pull the stone rubble off of Fred.

" _Whose we Georgey?"_ Fred asked as he turned to see who was helping his brother free him but all he could see was a mass of brown.

" _That's Hermione Freddie, she was partnered with me to go on a search and rescue"_ George said as he moved the last stone off of Fred.

" _Thanks for the help guys"_ Fred said as he carefully sat up,

" _Alright we need to get him to the castle so he can be looked at by Madame Pomfrey"_ Hermione said as she reached out her hand to help Fred up off the ground. Fred smiled up at her as he took her hand, and pulled himself up off the ground.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

About a week ago every survivor of the Final Battle received a letter from the ministry saying that they are imposing a marriage law on all of us, purebloods must marry muggleborns, and must be married within 3 or 4 months after the ministry picks their match for them and must have a child within the year.

" _Hermione wake up the letters are coming today"_ Ginny said as she shook Hermione awake, " _Gin couldn't you have woken me up earlier"_ Hermione demanded as she jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. After she got dressed she ran down the stairs to join the others in the kitchen " _Morning everyone"_ She said as she grabbed herself a plate of food and sat down between Fred and George. _"Have the letters arrived yet?"_ Hermione asked as she started eating. _"Not yet Hermie, but they should be here soon"_ George said as he took a bite of his breakfast, while they were eating the Weasley family owl Errol flew straight into the kitchen through the window, and screeched signaling to everyone that the post had arrived.

 _"Posts here"_ Mrs. Weasley said as she hurried to grab the letters and hand them to everyone, once everyone had their letters she turned to Percy _"You start Percy"_ Mrs. Weasley said smiling at her third oldest son. Percy nodded and opened his letter, smiling when he saw who he was matched with " _Who did you get Percy?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked smiling at him _"I got Hannah Abbott"_ Percy said as he set his letter on the table. She smiled and turned towards George _"You next George"_ She said smiling at her fourth oldest. George nodded and tore into his letter _"I got Angelina Johnson"_ George said smiling as he bounced in place. _"Congrats Georgey"_ Fred said as he clapped him on the back _"Alright you next Fred"_ Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at her fifth oldest son, Fred nodded as he ripped the letter open and read the name _"Who did you get?"_ George asked his twin brother _"I got Her..Her...Hermione"_ Fred said as he looked at the girl next him. She looked up at him before looking at the letter in her hand and ripping it open only to read the exact same thing that Fred had read. _"Why did we get chosen for each other?"_ Hermione asked aloud before running outside into the garden.

 _"I guess I should go after her and talk her out of hiding from me"_ Fred said as he ran out into the garden after Hermione. Fred looked around the garden and found Hermione sitting on a bench amongst the garden gnomes watching them fight with each other. " _Hermione can we talk, please?"_ Fred asked as he sat down next to her on the bench, " _What's there to talk about Fred?"_ Hermione asked as she turned to look away from him. _"Maybe the fact that we have to get married, is what we should talk about."_ Fred said, as he reached his hand out to turn her face back to him.

" _Look Fred I always thought I would end up marrying Ron, not his older brother."_ Hermione said as she kept her eyes trained on the ground. _"Hermione we have no choice here, we need to discuss this and at least try to get along to make our future marriage work."_ Fred said as he placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his and smiled kindly at her. Hermione looked at him and nodded _"Alright we do need to talk about this and get along."_ She said as she looked into his eyes. _"How about we go inside and you can clean up, then afterwards we can somewhere to talk about everything_. _"_ Fred suggested as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Hermione nodded into his chest, as she hugged him back. _"Come on let's go back inside_. _"_ Fred said as he stood up and pulled Hermione up with him making sure to keep his arm around her waist as he walked her back towards the house. _"You first"_ Fred said as he opened the back door and held it open for her.

 _"Thanks Fred"_ Hermione said as she walked past him into the house. Once inside she avoided looking at everyone that was in the kitchen and ran up the room that she shared with Ginny. Hermione sighed as she looked into Ginny's vanity mirror and saw that the makeup she wore was running down her face from the crying she did.

 _"I'm surprised he didn't make fun of me for my makeup running down my face."_ she said as she wiped the makeup off and reapplied it. Once she had her makeup reapplied she ran down the stairs and barreled straight into Fred who was going up to check on her. _"I'm so so sorry"_ Hermione said as she moved off of him. _"It's fine Hermione, it was an accident."_ Fred said as she took her hand, _"Come on let's get going so we go somewhere and talk about this."_ Fred said as he walked with her to the kitchen.

 _"We're going to go out and talk."_ Fred said as he looked at his mother. _"Alright but ya'll be safe and don't stay out too late."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to Ron and started talking to him about his future wife. Fred smiled and walked Hermione to the front door and held the door open for her. Once outside Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione waist and apparated them to Hogsmeade. _"What are we doing in Hogsmeade?"_ Hermione asked as she looked around at the deserted street.

 _"We're here to get to know each other better and talk about today's events."_ Fred said as he guided her in to the Three Broom Sticks. Hermione nodded as she walked into the Three Broom Sticks, as they went and sat down at a table. _"_

 _Today has not been the best day we could have had, but tomorrow will be better."_ Fred said as he looked at her.

 _"I hope your right Fred."_ Hermione said as she looked at him, _"Now about today, we really need to talk about the our future."_ Fred said as he placed his hands on the table.

* * *

 **AN:** This is my first story and I hope ya'll like it, Read and Review, I'll try to update as often as I can.


	2. A New Threat

**A Match Made In Heaven?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own the Plot to this story

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat**

As they sat in the Three Broom Sticks, Fred and Hermione talked about their favorite things. _"Which one of our Products do you like best?"_ Fred asked as he absentmindedly rested his hand on top of hers. _"My favorite product of ya'lls would have to be your Wildfire Whiz-bangs, the magic ya'll used for them was amazing, watching them take the form of different animals was amazing especially when they went after Umbridge."_ Hermione said as she looked up at him.

Fred smiled and looked at her. _"Fred while I was upstairs, did you find out who Ron is marrying?"_ Hermione asked as she looked back down at the table noticing that his hand was resting on top of hers she immediately slid her hand out from under his and placed her hands in her lap. _"Yea, I heard who he was marrying, and it's one of the most interesting birds, you could ever meet."_ Fred said as he moved his to slowly raise her chin so that she was looking at him.

" _Who exactly is he marrying?"_ She asked as she looked at him. _"Luna Lovegood"_ He said in a disgusted tone and shivered. _"I must say that will be one interesting wedding if Mum lets Luna plan it, which I don't really see happening, if Luna was in charge of planning that wedding I can almost guarantee that there would be radishes, for decorations."_ Fred said causing Hermione to laugh a real true laugh that he hadn't heard from her in a long time since the War had begun. _"I must agree with you on that one Fred, Luna has some very interesting taste, I remember during my sixth-year Luna attended Slughorn's Christmas Party with Harry and she wore this dress that looked like it was made of plastic."_ Hermione said while laughing. Fred smiled and looked at her. As they were talking a loud explosion could be heard from outside The Three Broomsticks causing the two to jump and withdraw their wands from their pockets and rush out the door ready to fight whatever that was out there. Once outside they saw the remains of Zonko's Joke Shop still smoldering. _"Hermione stay close to me, in case anything happens we need to make sure we don't get split up, but in case we do I want you to go straight to the ministry and inform them of what is going on."_ Fred said as he looked at her. _"I'm not going to leave without you Fred, we almost lost you once, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do, or what I would tell everyone."_ She said as she looked at him. _"Okay but stay close to me."_ Fred said as he kept his wand out and at the ready in case anyone was out there.

" _Fred there's someone over there next to The Hogshead Inn."_ Hermione said as she saw someone moving. Fred nodded and grabbed her hand. _"We need to get out of here now."_ Fred said as he apparated them to the Burrow. _"Come on let's get inside, we need to inform Mum, and Dad about what happened."_ Fred said as he pulled her inside the house. _"MUM, DAD."_ Fred yelled as he and Hermione ran into the living room. _"What have I told you about yelling inside the house."_ said as she walked down the stairs with following behind her. _"Sorry, but we have something to tell you."_ Fred said as he looked at his parents. _"Well what is it?"_ asked as she noticed Fred and Hermione's hands entwined together. _"While we were in Hogsmeade, there was an explosion, someone blew up Zonko's Joke Shop, and we saw someone hiding next to The Hogshead Inn."_ Fred said as he noticed his father's facial expressions change. _"You don't think it was one of the many Death Eaters that are still out there do you?"_ asked as he sat down on the couch. _"From what I saw they didn't cast the Dark Mark into the sky, this could be something totally new."_ Hermione said as she looked at . _"Alright I'll alert the Minister in the morning, but as of now I don't want anyone going out alone, from now on everyone must have a buddy when they go anywhere. Oh and Hermione call me Arthur, you are family now."_ said as he got up from the couch and walked back up the stairs. _"Fred I want you and George to stay here for the next couple of days at least until we know what we're up against. Oh and Hermione call me Molly."_ said as she went back upstairs. _"Fred, I'm going to head on up and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning so that we can talk most likely your mum will want to see us so she can start planning our wedding."_ Hermione said as she reached up on her toes to kiss his cheek before walking to the stairs, before heading upstairs she turned around and looked at him. _"Just so you know I had fun tonight before everything happened."_ She said then ran up the stairs to her and Ginny's room. _"Oh come on open the door."_ Hermione said as she tried to open it finding it was locked. _"Alohomora"_ Hermione said as she tried to unlock the door, _"Why won't it work?"_ She asked as she tried to open the door again. _"Locked out?"_ A voice behind her asked causing her to jump. _"Geez, Fred you scared me, I didn't even hear you come up the stairs."_ Hermione said as she turned around to look at him. _"Sorry, and again I ask are you locked out."_ Fred says as he looks at her. _"Yes, I am locked out and I even tried Alohomora and the door is still locked."_ Hermione said as she gave a huff of frustration. _"You won't be able to get in till morning when Ginny unlocks the door, she must have taken one of our new products, it's a type of lock the goes on the door knob completely sealing the door, so no one can get in making the room completely impenetrable until the lock is removed, we still haven't come up with a name for it."_ Fred said as he looked at the door. _"So what am I supposed to do?"_ Hermione asked as she tapped her foot in frustration. _"Come on you can stay in mine, and George's room, You can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor."_ Fred said as he looked at her. _"Well what am I supposed to do for clothes, my pajamas are in Ginny's room."_ Hermione said as she looked up at him. _"I'll lend you some stuff."_ Fred said as he took her hand, and walked with her to his room. _"George, Hermione is locked out her and Ginny's room, so she's going to crash in here."_ Fred said as he walked into his room with Hermione. _"Let me guess Ginny took one of our locks?"_ George asked as he noticed Fred holding Hermione's hand. _"Yea, oh by the way Mum says we have to stay here for a few days, something happened tonight while Hermione and I were in Hogsmeade. While we were in The Three Broomsticks, there was an explosion, someone blew up Zonko's Joke Shop, and Mum wants us to stay here until we know what exactly is going on, and Dad says that if we do go anywhere we have to go someone we can't go alone."_ Fred said as he let Hermione's hand go and walked over to his dresser pulling one of his old Weasley Jumpers with the F on it out and a pair of pajama bottoms. _"The jumper should fit you but you may have to transfigure the pajama bottoms."_ Fred said as he handed the clothes to Hermione. After changing Hermione walked back to the room and stopped outside the door when she heard Fred and George talking. _"So how was it before all that happened tonight?"_ George asked as Fred pulled a pillow and a couple of blankets out of their closet and laid them on the floor at the foot of his bed. _"It was fun, I got her to laugh, when we talked about who Ron is marrying."_ Fred said as he went back to his dresser and pulled out an out t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. _"I'm going to go change."_ Fred said as he walked towards the door and bumped into Hermione as she walked into the room. _"Sorry didn't see you there."_ Hermione said as she acted as though she never heard their conversation. _"It's okay Hermione, I'll see you in a few minutes."_ Fred said as he walked past her to the bathroom. _"So did you have fun tonight?"_ George asked as he watched her walk over to Fred's bed and sit on it. _"Yes I did up until the explosion happened."_ Hermione said as she looked at him. _"Hermione can I ask you something?"_ George asked as he watched her play with the edge of the jumper she was wearing. _"Well technically you did just me something but go ahead."_ Hermione said as she looked around the room. _"What do you think of Fred?"_ George asked as he stared at her. _"I think he is a great guy, and an amazing friend."_ Hermione said as she looked down at the Scarlet red and Gold comforter on the bed. _"I'm back."_ Fred said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face.

" _I think we should all get to bed before your Mum comes in here, besides we have to be up early to start planning."_ Hermione said as she crawled under the sheets and curled up on her side facing the wall.

" _Good night Mione."_ The twins said at the same time. _"Goodnight Fred, Goodnight George."_ Hermione said as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Fred and George were awakened from their sleep by Hermione screaming in her sleep. _"Hermione wake up, come on wake up Hermione."_ Fred pleaded as he ran to her side and gently tried to shake her awake. _"Come on Hermione, please wake up."_ Fred pleaded again as he sat down on the end of the bed and took her hand in his and used his other hand to shake her again, causing her to wake up gasping, and crying. _"It was just a dream Hermione, you're okay."_ Fred said as he hugged her while she cried. _"Are you alright?"_ Fred asked her as she pressed his face into her hair dropping a kiss to the top of her head, hoping to calm her down. As she nodded she looked up at him then she turned to look at George. _"I'm sorry I woke ya'll up."_ She said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. _"It's okay, just so long as you're okay Hermione."_ George said as he kneeled down beside the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. _"I'm fine, I get nightmares about being in Malfoy Manor every now and then, and it always feels like I'm being tortured all over again."_ Hermione said as she looked at them. They nodded and looked at her. _"Are you going to be alright going back to sleep?"_ Fred asked as he squeezed her hand. _"I should be fine now."_ Hermione said as she squeezed his hand in return. _"If you have another nightmare, we are always here to talk about it."_ George said as he patted her shoulder and got up to go back to his bed. _"Fred can you lay here and talk with me until I fall asleep?"_ Hermione asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes. _"Of course Hermione."_ Fred said as he released his grip on her hand and laid down next to her. _"What's your favorite color?"_ Fred asked as starred up at the ceiling. _"My favorite color is Blue."_ Hermione said as she yawned. _"My favorite color is Blue as well."_ Fred said and smiled as he turned his head to look at her. _"What's your favorite book?"_ Hermione asked as she looked at him. _"My favorite book is Beating the Bludgers - A study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch."_ Fred said as he watched her as she slowly began to fall asleep. _"What is your favorite book?"_ Fred asked as he played with a strand of her hair. _"I know ya'll tend to think my favorite book is Hogwarts: A History, but it's not my favorite book is actually Quidditch through the Ages."_ Hermione said as she closed her eyes as she started to drift off she heard Fred whisper in her ear. _"Je serai_ _toujours là pour vous protéger et prendre soin de vous , mon doux ange."_

* * *

 **AN:** Well that is chapter two, I hope ya'll liked it. With Classes starting back up it may take me awhile to post, but I promise I will try to post as often as I can. For those of you who don't speak French. Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger et prendre soin de vous , mon doux ange. means I will always be there to protect you and care for you, my sweet angel.


	3. Confusing Feelings

**A Match Made In Heaven?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot to this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Confusing Feelings**

The next morning Hermione woke up to something playing with her hair. _"Good Morning Mione."_ Fred said as he looked down at her. Hermione smiled and looked up at him. _"Good Morning Fred. We need to get up before your mum comes in and sees us."_ Hermione said as she sat up and looked around the room to see George's bed empty. Fred nodded and slowly sat up.

 _"Thanks again for letting me crash in here last night."_ Hermione said as she climbed off of the bed. _"You're welcome, oh and Hermione if you see Ginny tell her I want our lock back."_ Fred said as he got off the bed. _"Will do Fred."_ Hermione said as she left the room and headed to the room that she shared with Ginny. Hermione hesitated outside the door, worried it may still be locked. _"Please be unlocked."_ Hermione whispered as she reached her hand out to twist the doorknob and push the door open. As she walked into the room she looked around and saw Ginny standing in front of dresser. _"What are you doing? Why are you going through my stuff?"_ Hermione asked as she walked towards her causing Ginny to jump. _"I was looking for something, Ron told me to look for something, anything that would prove you were lying to him about something. I know I shouldn't be going through your stuff, but he just wouldn't leave me alone."_ Ginny said as she looked at Hermione with a pleading look.

 _"Is that why you took one of Fred and George's locks to keep me out last night so you could snoop through my things?"_ Hermione asked as she clenched her fists tightly causing her nails to bite into the palm of her hand drawing blood. _"Hermione I'm sorry, it's just you know how Ron gets when he wants to know something."_ Ginny said as she started to back away. _"YOU HAD NO RIGHT, GOING THROUGH MY PROPERTY, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"_ Hermione's yelling could be heard from the kitchen. _"Hermione calm down, please."_ Ginny pleaded as she backed up even further, before Hermione could move any closer to her a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back out of the room. _"Let me go Fred."_ Hermione pleaded as she clawed at his arms hoping he'd let her go. _"I'm not letting you go until you calm down and tell me what caused you to go after my sister who is one of your best friends."_ Fred said as she dragged her back to his room. _"If you let me go I will tell you."_ Hermione said as she looked at him. _"If I let you go, I'm scared you're going to go after her again."_ Fred said looking at her. _"I won't go after her, I'm just mad at her right now."_ Hermione said looking at the floor. _"Alright I'll you go, but I don't want to have to chase after you ."_ Fred said as he unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Hermione nodded and walked over to his bed and sat on the end of it patting the space next to her, as he sat down next to her on the bed she turned to face him. _"The reason Ginny locked me out last night was so that she could snoop through my stuff, for Ron. He wanted to know something about me, I guess he thought I was hiding something. So he enlisted Ginny to go through my things, that why I'm so mad at her, because instead of telling Ron no, and respecting my privacy, she went ahead and rifled through my stuff, that what I caught her doing when I walked into the room."_ Hermione said as she wiped at the corner of her eyes to stop herself from crying.

 _"I understand why you're upset and angry, but instead of concentrating on being angry, you could always get revenge on her and Ron."_ Fred said trying to get her laugh. _"You're right Fred, instead of being mad , I could always get revenge on them, and I know just the right people to help me get revenge on them."_ Hermione said as she looked up at his face. Fred smiled and reached his hand out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. _"You know we're always happy to help when it comes to getting revenge, remember I got my revenge on Ron when he was three, I turned his teddy bear into a spider because he broke my toy broom."_ Fred said causing Hermione to laugh. _"I remember Ron telling me and Harry that, so you're the reason that he's scared of spiders."_ Hermione said while laughing. _"Guilty as charge."_ Fred said while laughing causing Hermione to laugh even harder. _"But what am I supposed to do now? I can't exactly stay in the same room with Ginny, because I can't trust her, since I found her digging through my stuff."_ Hermione asked as she got up off the bed and walked around the room. _"Well you could always tell Mum what happened and asked if you could stay in either Bill or Charlie's old rooms. Since Charlie leaves in Romania and very rarely comes home, and Bill lives at Shell Cottage, both rooms should be vacant. I'm sure Mum wouldn't have a problem with you staying in either room, and if she says you can, I would be happy to help you move everything from Ginny's room into another room."_ Fred said as he got up off the bed and walked over to her. _"Hermione come on let's go talk to Mum, before she comes looking for us, because we still need to start planning our wedding, since we got the letters yesterday which was February 15th, we have till April 15th to get married, we don't have long to plan the wedding so we might want to start talking to Mum about it."_ Fred said as he took hold of her hand. _"Before we go down there I need to change Fred."_ Hermione said as she pulled her hand out of his and walked out of the room to Ginny's so she could grab some clothes to change into. After changing she walked back to Fred and George's room to find Fred talking to George. _"Sorry to interrupt but I need to steal Fred now, so we can go talk to your Mum."_ Hermione said as she looked the twins who had their heads close together whispering to each other. _"It's alright Hermione, he was filling me in on what happened and just so you know I would be happy to help you get revenge on Ginny and Ron."_ George said as he got up off his bed and walked over to her. _"Thanks, but right now Fred and I have to go talk to your Mum about our wedding and maybe me moving into a different room since I can't trust Ginny."_ Hermione said as she looked over at Fred. _"Come on Fred."_ Hermione said as she started walking towards the door causing Fred to jump up off his bed and follow her out of the room. _"Hermione I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the garden with me after dinner?"_ Fred asked as they walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley could always be found. _"I would love to Fred."_ Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen with Fred following closely behind her. _"Molly I was wondering if you had time for us to talk and to start planning our wedding?"_ Hermione asked as she and Fred sat down at the table facing Mrs. Weasley. _"Of course, we can talk, and start planning, let me just go get a binder so I make sure I get everything ya'll want."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she quickly ran to the living room only to return seconds later carrying a bright blue binder in her hands. _"Alright let's begin."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down at the table across from them. _"Before we begin planning the wedding I was wondering if we could talk about something."_ Hermione said as she nervously looked at the woman who would soon be her mother-in-law. _"Of course we can Hermione. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she opened the binder and produced a quill from thin air. _"I was wondering if there was anyway I could possibly move into either Bill or Charlie's old rooms, last night Ginny locked me out of our room, and this morning I found her going through my things snooping on Ron's behalf, apparently I was locked out last night so she could go through my things. I just don't think I can trust her since I caught her going through my things, which is why I am asking you if I can move into one the other rooms."_ Hermione said as she felt Fred's hand reach under the table to grab hold of hers and squeeze it gently showing her his support. _"I don't see why you couldn't move into one of the other rooms, and I will have a word with both Ronald and Ginerva later tonight."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she watched the two of them. _"Thank you Molly."_ Hermione said as she leaned her head against Fred's forearm. _"You're welcome dear, now let's start planning your wedding, so we can get everything ready before the deadline."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she looked down at the binder. _"Fred I assume your Best Man will be George."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she wrote it down. _"Hermione who is your Maid of Honor going to be?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked back up from the binder to Hermione. _"Since George is Fred's Best Man I was thinking Angelina could be my Maid of Honor."_ Hermione said as she looked at Mrs. Weasley who nodded and wrote it down. _"Alright, have ya'll thought of a date for your wedding?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked at the both of them. _"Not really but I was thinking maybe we could get married on April 1st, the twins birthday."_ Hermione said causing Mrs. Weasley and Fred to smile. Mrs. Weasley nodded and wrote down the date. _" Your cooking is amazing and I would absolutely love it if you would cook the food for our Wedding."_ Hermione said while smiling at her future mother-in-law. _"Oh of course I would love to cook for your wedding. now that that's settled we need to pick colors."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the two of them. _"How about blue and gold."_ Fred suggested while looking at Hermione. _"I like it blue and gold it is."_ Hermione said as she lifted her head off Fred's forearm. Mrs. Weasley nodded and wrote down the colors that they had chosen. The three spent most of the afternoon planning the wedding, and talking quietly to themselves. _"Alright well that seems like everything. All that's left to be done is wedding dress and Angelina's Maid of Honor Dress, and Fred and George's tuxes, we can go tomorrow with Angelina to get ya'lls dresses while the twins go to get th_ e _ir tuxes."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she closed the binder and and stood up from the table. _"Alright well I guess we should go move my stuff from Ginny's room to one of the other rooms."_ Hermione said as she and Fred stood up from the table. _"Dinner will be ready at about 8p.m."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she started to pull ingredients out of the fridge. Hermione smiled at Fred as they walked out of the kitchen and through the living room to the stairs. _"I can't believe she's letting me move into one of the other rooms."_ Hermione said as she and Fred walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. _"I think Mum understands why you want to move into the other room, I wouldn't want to stay with someone who was going through my stuff."_ Fred said as they walked into Ginny's room. _"Let's just get everything moved before Ginny gets back."_ Hermione said as she started pulling her clothes out of the dresser, and closet and threw them into her trunk, she grabbed her pictures and books off her bedside table and put them in the trunk as well. _"I'm gonna get my sheets and duvet off the bed and meet you in Bill's old room, can you take my trunk?"_ Hermione asked as she started pulling her sheets and duvet off the bed and folded them. Fred nodded and grabbed the handle of her trunk and dragged it out of the room into the hallway where he casted _"Wingardium leviosa"_ on her trunk to make it levitate and follow them as they walk to Bill's old room. _"Once we set this up, we need to go back to Ginny's old room and grab the rest of my stuff."_ Hermione said as she and Fred walked to her new room. _"And to think I'll only be this room for a few months, then we'll be married."_ Hermione said as the walked into the room and went to the bed and started to make it as Fred lowered her trunk to the ground and placed it at the foot of the bed. Once she was done making her bed she started to unpack her trunk putting her clothes in the dresser and closet, as well as putting her pictures on the desk and bedside table. _"Alright now we have to go back to get my other stuff."_ Hermione said as she looked up at him. _"Alright let's go get it."_ Fred said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand and walked with her back to Ginny's room to grab the rest of her stuff. While Hermione was emptying out her desk she realized her journal was gone. _"Hey Fred is there a black leather bond journal on Ginny's side of the room? My journal is missing."_ Hermione stated as she started tearing through her side looking for it. _"No there isn't a journal over here, maybe you already moved it to the other room in the trunk."_ Fred said as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _"No it wasn't in the trunk I left it in my desk, I think Ginny may have taken it, when she was raiding my stuff."_ Hermione said as she slammed the drawer of the desk shut. _"If she too it we can always get it back."_ Fred said as he ran his hand up and down her arm trying to calm her. _"You don't understand Fred, that journal has all of my personal thoughts written in it, as well as memories of me and my parents, it's all I have left of my parents, since they were killed during the battle."_ Hermione said as she started to cry. _"Why would she take it?"_ Hermione asked as she started to cry harder. _"It'll be okay Hermione, we'll get your journal back somehow."_ Fred said as he hugged her close. _"I'm just afraid she's going to ruin my journal, to where it can't be repaired, plus she has no right reading my person thoughts and memories."_ Hermione said as she continued to cry. _"Come on Hermione let's go to your new room and we can talk about this there, before she comes back. We can also talk to Mum and see if she can find the journal for you."_ Fred suggested as he unwrapped his arms from around her and took hold of her hand bringing it up to his lips where he kissed her knuckles. _"_ _venir sur mon Sweet Angel."_ Fred said as he entwined their hands together and walked her to her new room. Once inside the room he led her to the bed. _"Maybe you should sit, or take a nap to try to calm down."_ Fred said as he sat her down on the edge of the bed.

 _"Once you calm down we can go talk to Mum, and see if she can find your journal, plus we still haven't heard from Dad, on what the Minister thinks about what happened last night."_ Fred said as he watched her dry her eyes. _"I think your right, I need to calm down before I go near anyone else."_ Hermione said as she watched him walk around the room. _"Just out of curiosity what did you say to me while we were in Ginny's room?"_ Hermione asked as she watched him. _"I'll tell you in due time, Mon doux ange."_ Fred said as he walked over to her, and took hold of her hand. _"Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up in a few minutes, that way we can go talk to Mum about your journal."_ Fred said as he watched her yawn. Hermione nodded and moved up to the head of the bed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and calm her down.

* * *

 **AN:** I know it wasn't much action in this chapter, but I promise there will be in the next chapters, there will be a major twist in the story and I hope ya'll like it. Read and Review, I hope you like the story and as I said before with classes starting back up soon it may take me a little longer to post. Venir sur mon Sweet Angel, means come on my sweet angel in French.


	4. A Horrifying Occurrence

**A Match Made In Heaven?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot to this story. Please Read and Review.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Horrifying Occurrence**

" _Come on Hermione, time to wake up. We need to go talk to Mum."_ Fred said as he kneeled down beside the bed and gently shook her awake. Hermione started to stir and rolled on her side facing Fred, she smiled as she slowly blinked her eyes open. _"Good morning sleeping beauty."_ Fred said in a joking manner. _"What time is it Fred?"_ Hermione asked as she slowly sat up on the bed yawning softly. _"It's a little after 3pm."_ Fred said as slowly stood up and walked towards the door. _"Come on we need to go talk to Mum before Ron and Ginny get back."_ Fred said as he watched her climb off the bed and walk towards the door. Fred smiled as he took hold of her hand. _"I just don't know why Ginny would go through my stuff for Ron. If he wanted to know something he could have just asked me. I have nothing to hide."_ Hermione said as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. _"Hey Mum we need to talk to you about something."_ Fred said as he walked with Hermione into the kitchen. _"Of course, dearie, what is it?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she set her knife down and turned to look at the two of them. _"While we were moving my stuff, I noticed that my black leather bond journal that I usually kept in my desk drawer was missing, I think Ginny took it, and gave it to Ron, that journal has all my personal thoughts and memories of me and family in it. That journal is all I have left of my parents and I would like it back."_ Hermione said as she started crying again causing Fred to immediately pull her close to him in a hug. _"Of course, I will look for it, and if I don't find it I will speak to them about. Ron and Ginny should be back soon, then I will talk to them about going through your stuff as well as taking property that isn't theirs."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she walked over to Hermione and pulled her out of Fred's grasp to hug her. _"Thank you Molly."_ Hermione said sniffling as she wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes. _"Your welcome dear, now why don't you two go do something out in the backyard, that way ya'll aren't around when I talk to Ron and Ginny, because they should be back any minute now."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she released Hermione back to Fred's side. They nodded and walked outside side into the backyard. _"What should we do now?"_ Hermione asked as they walked side by side through the backyard watching the gnomes wrestle with each other, laughing every now and then as one gnome would be flung across the backyard into a tree.

 _"So I it take your feeling better now, Mione?"_ Fred asked as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him as they walked. Hermione smiled and looked up at him. _"I feel a lot better now."_ Hermione said as she wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked through the backyard. Fred smiled mischievously as he unwrapped his arm from around her. _"Hermione, I'll give you a 5 second head start."_ Fred said as he looked at her, Hermione looked back at him then straight ahead and took off in a full out sprint, causing Fred to laugh and chase after her. Hermione smiled as she ran through the backyard with Fred chasing after Hermione was running she tripped over something and went flying into the trunk of a tree, causing Fred to run to her. _"Are you okay Hermione?"_ Fred asked as he kneeled down beside her to check on her. _"My back hurts but that's to be expected after hitting a tree. But what did I trip over?"_ Hermione asked as she looked at him with a curious expression on her face. _"I have no clue what you tripped over, I didn't pay attention to that, because checking on you was my number one concern."_ Fred said as he stood up pulling her up with him. _"Let's go see what you tripped over."_ Fred said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked over to where she tripped. As they walked closer to the obstacle that Hermione tripped over, they noticed that it was curved and sticking out of the ground. Upon moving closer Hermione let out a blood curdling scream when they noticed it was a hand sticking up from the ground. Upon hearing the scream Molly Weasley ran out of the house to the backyard where she saw Hermione and Fred with panicked expressions on their faces. _"Why did you scream dearie? And why do the both of you look so panicked?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she walked towards them. Upon hearing Mrs. Weasley's questions they turned to look at her then back to the ground pointing at the hand that was sticking up from it. Upon seeing the hand Molly let out a scream and immediately ushered Fred, and Hermione back towards the house. _"Fred once ya'll are inside the house I want you to floo your father and get him to come home straight away and tell him to contact Kingsley, and the Aurors saying that it's important that they come with him."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the hand. Fred nodded and took hold of Hermione's hand pulling her behind him as he ran towards the house. Once inside the house Fred ran through the kitchen to the living room stopping only when he was in front of the fireplace, Fred grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the jar which sat on the mantle and threw it into the fireplace and stuck his head in. _"ARTHUR WEASLEY'S OFFICE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"_ Fred yelled into the fire. Fred watched as rooms blurred past him until it stopped in the office that belonged to his father. _"Dad?"_ Fred asked as he turned his head and looked around the office for his father. _"What is it Fred?"_ Mr. Weasley asked as he walked over to the fireplace and knelt down infront of it. _"Mum wants you to come home quickly and to bring Kingsley, and the Aurors, it's an emergency."_ Fred said as he looked at his father. _"I'll be home immediately, let me just get the others."_ Mr. Weasley said as he frantically stood up and ran out of the office to find Kingsley, and the Aurors. Fred pulled his head out of the fireplace and he went to stand up he noticed Hermione in the corner of the room shaking. _"Hermione, everything will be okay."_ Fred said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her bring her in for a hug. After a little while Fred looked down at her. _"Hermione we should probably go upstairs now, Dad and the others should be here soon."_ Fred said as he let her go and took hold of her hand. Hermione nodded and they walked upstairs to the room he shares with George. Upon entering the room Hermione noticed something moving in the corner of the room. Upon seeing movement Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the corner of the room whispering _"Immobulus"_ causing the movement to stop. Hermione moved cautiously towards the corner of the room and saw that it was a bunch of imps, upon seeing the imps, Hermione quickly backed away and took hold of Fred's hand dragging him out of the room making sure to shut the door behind them. _"Why did you just pull me out of my own room?"_ Fred asked as he looked down at Hermione. _"Well if you want to be in there when the imps in there unfreeze then be my guest, other wise I would recommend staying out of that room and going to tell your Mum and Dad that there are a bunch of imps in your room, and we have absolutely no clue how they got there."_ Hermione said as she looked up at him. Fred nodded and they ran down the stairs just in time to see Mr. Weasley step out of the fireplace followed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a bunch of Aurors. _"Hey Dad, Hermione found a bunch of imps in my room, and we have no clue how they got there. Hermione froze them, but they most likely have unfrozen by now."_ Fred said causing his Dad to stop in his tracks.

 _"What do you mean there are imps in your room?"_ Mr. Weasley asked as he looked at Fred and Hermione. _"When we walked into the room I saw movement out of the corner of my eye so I casted Immobulus and went to see what it was, that's when I saw that it was a bunch of imps, so I dragged Fred out of the room with me and shut the door so that when they unfroze they couldn't go anywhere else. We just don't know how they got there."_ Hermione said as she looked at Mr. Weasley hoping that he would believe her. _"Okay, we will deal with the imps after we deal with the emergency. Now where is your mother?"_ Mr. Weasley asked as he turned to look at Fred. _"She's in the backyard, just fair warning it's kind of a big shock to the system when you see it."_ Fred said as he watched his father and everyone else go to the backyard. _"I guess we should follow them considering we found the hand."_ Hermione said as she looked up at him. Fred nodded and walked through the kitchen to the backyard with Hermione following close behind. Once outside Fred, and Hermione watched Mr. Weasley console Mrs. Weasley as the Aurors started excavating the ground surrounding the hand to see if there was a body connected to it.

As Fred, and Hermione neared closer to the group they glanced down into the hole that the Aurors were making and saw several bodies lying in the hole. _"OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK."_ Hermione said as she turned to face the opposite direction. Upon seeing Hermione's reaction Fred immediately walked in front of her and tried his best to console her. _"Who do you think they are?"_ Hermione asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. _"I'm not sure who they are Hermione, I don't even know how long they've been there."_ Fred said as he held her close. _"Fred, Hermione, can you come here?"_ Mr. Weasley asked as he saw them. Fred nodded and walked with Hermione over to where his parents stood. _"How exactly did you find the hand?"_ One of the Aurors asked as they came to stand in front of them. _"We were running and I tripped over it, and went flying into that tree over there."_ Hermione said as she pointed to the tree that had to of been about 3-4 feet away. The Auror nodded and wrote everything that Hermione said down. _"Do either of you recognize any of the bodies?"_ The Auror asked as he looked Hermione, and Fred. _"No I don't know who they are."_ Hermione said as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Mrs. Weasley looking at her with a concerned expression. _"I have never seen them before."_ Fred said while looking at the Auror, who nodded and wrote everything down. _"Don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this, but before we leave. Hermione you said something about imps being put into Fred's room?"_ Kingsley asked as he looked at Hermione. _"Yes sir, we had just walked into the room when I noticed something moving from the corner of my eye, so I casted Immobulus and went to see what it was that had been moving, and I saw a bunch of imps."_ Hermione said as she looked at Kingsley. _"Arthur, Molly Would you mind if we went upstairs to take a look around? to see who could have put the imps in the twins room, and while we're at it we'll get rid of the imps too."_ Kingsley asked to which Molly and Arthur nodded. _"I'll also all a few more Aurors to come and take care of this."_ Kingsley said as he and the Aurors walked back towards the house. _"Hermione dear, are you okay?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she wrapped an arm around Hermione. _"I'll be fine Molly."_ Hermione said as she looked at her. Mrs. Weasley nodded. _"How about we all head inside and wait to see if Kingsley and the Aurors find something."_ Mrs. Weasley says as she starts to head towards the house. Upon seeing Mrs. Weasley walking towards the house everyone follows her. _"Do you think they will find anything?"_ Hermione asked as she walked beside Fred towards the house. _"I hope so, because I would rather not wake up to find anything dangerous in my room."_ Fred said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder while they walked.

Once inside they went into the living room and went to sit on the couch. While sitting on the couch they could hear every step that Kingsley and the Aurors made on the floor above them. After what seemed to be hours Kingsley and the Aurors came down stairs. Kingsley carrying a piece of parchment and the Aurors carrying a cage of imps. _"I take it you found something Kingsley?"_ Mr. Weasley asked as he and Mrs. Weasley walked into the livingroom. _"Yes, we did. We found a note laying on one of the twins dressers. After reading the note I have decided that as of right now, I am assigning several Aurors to protect ya'll plus we're going to put up some wards around the Burrow."_ Kingsley said as he walked towards the middle of the room. _"I'll check back in with ya'll tomorrow."_ Kingsley said as he and the Aurors apparated. _"So what do we do now?"_ Fred asked as he looked at his parents with a worried expression. _"Right now we wait for the others to arrive home and tell them whats going on."_ Mr. Weasley said as he went to sit in his recliner. _"Dad, what exactly do you think is going on?"_ Fred asked as he watched his father. _"Right now I think a whole lot of mayhem is about to be unleashed."_ Mr. Weasley said as leaned the recliner back and stared up at the ceiling. _"First Zonko's get blown up, now we're finding bodies in our backyard. I feel like something really bad is about to happen soon, and that when it does, we shouldn't be here."_ Fred said as he looked around the room. Hermione looked at him and nodded. _"I agree, I'm not to sure we would be safe staying here, considering everything that is going on."_ Hermione said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen to join Mrs. Weasley. _"Dad maybe it's time we start looking for somewhere to go just in case something happens, we have a safe house."_ Fred said as he looked at his dad. _"Fred, we have Shell Cottage, we've used it as a safe house before, and we can use it as a safe house again."_ Mr. Weasley said as he sat up to look at his son. _"Dad, Shell Cottage isn't big enough for all of us, plus since we used Shell Cottage in the war, most likely that's going to be the next place they go to if we're not here."_ Fred said as he stood up and walked over to his dad. _"I'll discuss it with your mother, before we make any decisions."_ Mr. Weasley said as he watched his son walk to the kitchen. _"Hey Mum, is there anything you would like some help with?"_ Fred asked as he walked into the kitchen. _"If you wouldn't mind could you set the table?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked as she moved around the kitchen working on dinner. _"Sure thing Mum."_ Fred said as he went to pick up the plates and silverware, as he carried them to the table he noticed an odd shaped beetle moving on one of the cabinet shelves. Fred set the plates and silverware on the table and started setting everything on the place mats. _"_ **That's strange I've never seen a beetle like that before, it's probably nothing.** _"_ Fred thought to himself as he finished setting the table. _"Hey Mum, Wheres Hermione?"_ Fred asked as he turned to look at his mother. _"I think she said something about going out into the backyard. I tried telling her not to go outside."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to look at him. Fred nodded and quickly ran out into the backyard after Hermione. Once outside Fred noticed Hermione sitting under of the numerous trees that was situated in the backyard. _"Hermione, come on it's not safe to be out here."_ Fred said as he walked over to her. Hermione looked up at him with tears running down her face. _"Hermione whats wrong?"_ Fred asked as he knelt down in front of her. _"I had decided to just step outside for some air, when I found a note hanging on the back door addressed to me. It said, the bodies we found today, we're just for practice, and that I was next."_ Hermione said as she handed him the note. _"Come on let's get you inside, then we can tell Mum, and Dad, and figure out what to do."_ Fred said as he put one arm under her knees and the other around her torso, and slowly stood up. As he walked back to the house he felt very protective of Hermione, like he would do anything to protect her.

* * *

 **AN:** Well here's chapter four, I hope ya'll like it. **Bold** means thoughts. Please **Read & Review**, I would like to get ya'lls opinion on the story. So my classes have started back up, it's getting a little harder to post as often, but I promise to post as often as I can. Don't forget to Read & Review and tell me what you think. **Mischief Managed**


	5. A Shocking Revelation

**A Match Made In Heaven?**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot to this story. Please **Read and Review.**

 **A.N.** Sorry about the long wait, I had hit a road block for a bit, and then I had finals but no that it is summer, I will try to put out more chapters more often and give ya'll a heads up the next time I take a long break. Again I am very sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Shocking Revelation**

" _Oh dear, what happened?"_ Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw Fred carrying Hermione into the kitchen. " _Hermione had gone outside to get some fresh air, and she found a note hanging on the back door addressed to her. Someone is threatening Hermione. The note said that the bodies were just practice, and that she was next."_ Fred said as he walked past his mother towards the living room. " _Hey dad, you may want to get Kingsley back here, Hermione found a threatening note, on the back door addressed to her."_ Fred said as he went to set Hermione down on the couch. After setting Hermione down on the couch, Fred handed the note to his father, then went to sit next to Hermione and comfort her. After reading the note Arthur quickly crossed the living room to the fireplace, once in front of the fireplace he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace shouting, " _KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLTS OFFICE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC"_ as he stuck his head into the fireplace and watched as several offices blurred past his face then finally came to a stop in Kingsley Shacklebolts office. " _Kingsley we have an issue that needs your immediate assistance."_ Arthur said as he looked around the office. " _What is the problem Arthur?"_ Kingsley asked as he kneeled down infront of the fireplace. " _Hermione stepped out onto the back porch this evening and found a note addressed to her, and it has us all a little bit worried, and poor Hermione seems to be scared out of her mind. Can you come over and take a look at the note, and maybe reassure Hermione that everything will be fine?"_ Arthur asked as he watched Kingsley. " _Alright I'll be there soon, and I'll bring some Aurors with me."_ Kingsley said as he stood up and walked out of his office quickly. Arthur nodded to himself as he quickly withdrew from the fireplace and stood up to look at Fred, and Hermione. " _Kingsley will be here soon. Why don't you lie down for a few minutes Hermione and try to relax before he gets here."_ Arthur said as he went to go sit back in his chair. " _Dad, do you still think it is wise for us to stay here considering everything that is going on here?"_ Fred asked as he looked at his father, then back down at Hermione who had stopped shaking but continued to hold on to his arm. " _I'm not to sure about much right now Fred, but we first need to speak to Kingsley, and if he says we need to find somewhere else to go then we will, but until he tells us that we are staying here."_ Arthur said as he watched his son before looking up at the ceiling. " _By chance have you or mum heard from Ron or Ginny today?"_ Fred asked as he looked at his father. " _No I haven't heard from them, and I doubt that your mother has either, considering we've been here dealing with everything that is going on."_ Arthur said as he closed his eyes. Fred nodded then looked back down at Hermione. " _Call for me when Kingsley arrive, I'm going to take Hermione upstairs to rest."_ Fred said as he stood up and gently picked Hermione up and slowly made his way towards the stairs. " _I will and I'll tell your mother to bring supper up to ya'll."_ Arthur said as he watched his son go up the stairs with Hermione in his arms. Arthur sighed as he stood up and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. " _Molly, Fred thinks it would be best if we find somewhere else to live because of everything that is going on right now, and after reading the note that Hermione found tonight I'm starting to think maybe he is right, but I also think we should wait to see what Kingsley says on the matter. Do you think we should find somewhere else to go with everything that is going on?"_ Arthur asked as he watched his wife set the knife that she was holding down and turn to look at him. " _Arthur it maybe a good idea to start looking at other places, especially considering it could have been one of our kids that was in that hole. I don't know what I would do if it was one of our kids."_ Molly said as she looked at her husband. Arthur looked at his wife and nodded, " _Maybe it is time for me to start looking at new places for us."_

Arthur said as he walked up behind his wife. " _I think maybe for now we should all head to Number 12 Grimmauld Place for now until we find somewhere else to go that is big enough to house all of us."_ Molly said as she picked her knife back up and started cooking dinner again. " _How about we go to Grimmauld Place tonight, and start looking in the morning."_ Arthur suggested as he watched his wife. " _That sounds like a good idea, we can just grab something to eat from one of the stores in Ottery before we leave for Grimmauld place."_ Molly said as she set her knife back down. " _Arthur go tell the kids to pack their stuff and to meet us downstairs in ten minutes."_ Molly said as she started to clean the kitchen. Arthur nodded and walked out of the kitchen into the living room. " _KIDS START PACKING WE ARE LIVING IN TEN MINUTES."_ Arthur yelled up the stairs before going to his and Molly's room to start packing their things.

Hermione and Fred were sitting on Fred's bed when they heard Arthur yell for them to start packing. " _Well I guess I'll go to my room to start packing my things."_ Hermione said as she got up off Fred's bed and started walking to her room. Fred looked around his and George's room and started to pack his and George's stuff into their trunks. " _ **Maybe once we get to the new place I can talk to Hermione about how I feel."**_ Fred thought to himself as he continued to pack his and George's stuff. Once Fred was done packing he picked up one end of both trunks and started to drag them behind him as he walked towards the stairs. Once down the stairs he found his parents and Hermione waiting in the livingroom for him. " _Has anyone contacted Ron, Ginny, George, or Harry?"_ Fred asked as he set the trunk down next to his side. " _We've sent them each a patronus charm, and they said they would meet us at Grimmauld Place, and they asked us to grab their stuff for them."_ Molly said as she motioned to the other trunks that were sitting in the livingroom. " _Molly I was wondering, while you were packing their stuff, did you find my Journal?"_ Hermione asked as she looked at Molly. " _I'm sorry Hermione but I didn't find your Journal in any of their rooms."_ Molly said as she looked at Hermione sadly. Hermione nodded, then looked at Fred, and smiled at him. " _Alright everyone take a trunk and apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place."_ Molly said as she looked at everyone. Fred held tightly to his and George's trunks and spun on the spot apparating to 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione held tightly to her trunk and Harry's trunk and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place seconds after Fred. Molly and Arthur looked around their house and sighed as they grabbed hold of the rest of the trunks and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, once everyone was together outside the building Molly revealed the building of 12 Grimmauld Place, and quickly ushered everyone inside. " _Now everyone else should be arriving any minute now, so go choose a room and get settled, oh and Hermione I would recommend choosing a room closer to the boys, because we haven't managed to clear out all of the dark magic items that are harmful to muggleborns."_ Molly said as she looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded and set Harry's trunk down and headed towards the stairs, with her trunk. " _ **Hopefully this time around I don't find Doxies in my room."**_ Hermione thought to herself as she climbed the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place. " _Hey Hermione, what room are you planning on taking?"_ Fred asked as he came up behind her on the stairs. " _I was thinking about taking the first one off the stairs."_ Hermione said as she stepped on the landing of the second floor. " _What room are you thinking of getting for you and George?"_ Hermione asked as she moved away from the stairwell to let Fred by. " _I'm thinking about taking the one next yours since it's big enough for two people."_ Fred said as he stepped on the landing of the second of the second floor and smiled. Hermione nodded and looked at him. " _I'm thinking about warding my room from Ginny, and Ron, at least until I can figure out why, they are taking my stuff."_ Hermione said as she started to walk to her room. " _That sounds like a good idea."_ Fred said as he walked towards his and George's room.

Hermione's POV

As I entered my room I noticed something on the dresser that was sat in the corner of the room. " _ **I wonder what that could be?"**_ I thought to myself as I set her trunk down and walked over to the dresser. As I got closer to the dresser I noticed that it was a journal, my journal to be exact. I picked up the journal, and flipped through it noticing that several pages had been ripped out of it, and others had writing on them that wasn't my handwriting. I was happy to have my journal back, but I wasn't very happy about how I found it.

Third Person's POV

After finding her journal she warded the room then ran to Fred and George's room with the journal clutched tightly in her hands, once in the room she handed the journal over to Fred. " _It was here, I found it in my room, and pages have been ripped out, and others have been written on, and it's not my handwriting."_ Hermione said as she looked at him. Fred looked at her, then started flipping through the journal and looking at the handwriting. " _Hermione you might want to make sure your wards are high security, and we need to get this to Dad, and Kingsley, because I know whose handwriting this is, and it's not good news."_ Fred said as he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and hastily walked out of the room with Hermione running to catch up as he went down the stairs. " _Oh good, ya'll are already down here, so I don't have to yell for ya'll to come downstairs. We need to continue working on planning your wedding."_ Molly said as she walked into the living room with Arthur following behind her. " _Mum, Hermione found her journal, we think we should hand it over to Kingsley, Hermione found it upstairs in her room, and several pages have been ripped out, and others have handwriting on them, and it's not Hermione's handwriting, but I recognize the handwriting, and it's not good things that have been written."_ Fred said as he handed the journal over to his mother and father. Molly looked through the journal, and nodded before handing it to Arthur who looked through it and quickly crossed the room to the fireplace, where he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the hearth, " _KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLTS OFFICE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"_ Arthur shouted as he stuck his head into the green flames, looking around Kingsley's office Arthur spotted him. " _Kingsley we found Hermione's journal, there have been pages ripped out, and others have been written on, and it's not Hermione's handwriting but we know whose it is."_ Arthur said as he watched Kingsley walk towards the fireplace. " _I'll be right over, and I'll bring Aurors with me."_ Kingsley said, before running out of his office to go get the Aurors. Arthur backed out of the hearth of the fireplace, and looked at Hermione, " _Where did you find this?"_ Arthur asked as he watched her move closer to Fred. " _I found it on the dresser in the room right off the stairs."_ Hermione said as she looked at Arthur who was nodding. " _Kingsley will be here in a few minutes."_ Arthur said as he looked around the room. Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch looking around the room. After what seemed like hours Kingsley emerged from the fireplace followed by several Aurors. " _Hermione found it upstairs on the dresser in the room that's right off the stairs."_ Arthur said as he handed the journal to Kingsley, who immediately started looking through the journal, and looking closely at the handwriting. Kingsley closed the book and looked at Hermione right as Ron, Ginny, Harry, and George apparated into the house. " _The handwriting does belong to Ronald Weasley. While looking at the handwriting i noticed a list of malicious, and violent things that are planned to be done to Ms. Granger."_ Kingsley said as he signaled the Aurors to immediately seize hold of Ron.

 **A.N.** Once again I am very sorry for the long wait. I am trying my hardest to work on new chapters daily and I want to make sure I get it running smoothly before I release them to the story. I am working hard on finding ways to keep this story focused on the marriage law and work on more Fred and Hermione scenes and keep the adventure part going as well. Please let me know what ya'll think in the comments, that way I know what should added and done. I want to have input so that I can make the story better for ya'll. I would love it if ya'll would Review the story so I can work harder to make the story better. _**Mischief Managed.**_


End file.
